


Girls Movie Night

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	Girls Movie Night

Bella glared at Butch as he sank the 8 ball in the corner pocket. Butch stood up and smirked, his hands held out as if he couldn’t help that he won.

Beth and Butch had been teamed up against Bella and Vishous who were gathered in the billiards room playing game after game of pool. Games that Butch and Beth had all won.

“You two are like pool sharks.” Bella said as she took a sip of her vodka and cranberry, her’s and Beth’s drink of choice for the night. They had also had a few straight shots of vodka, which V was not happy about having his Gray Goose pilfered. Of course with as much as Vishous drank, Fritz always made sure they had a few case of Gray Goose on hand to keep the bar and the Pit well stocked with V’s drink of choice, so it wasn't like he was going to run out, but that didn't mean he was going to be happy about the females drinking his Goose.

“What do you mean ‘like’? We are pool sharks.” Beth said with a wink as she clinked her glass against Butch’s glass of scotch as they toasted to their win.

“True? True.” Vishous said as he took a sip from his squat glass of Gray Goose.

“Remind me never to play against you two again.” Bella said as she put her pool stick up onto the rack that was bolted onto the wall. “And remind me to never have you as my partner.” Pointing at Vishous and giving him the evil eye.

Vishous looked affronted while Beth and Butch grinned.

“Hold up, female. Why would you say that?” Vishous said as he took another drink from his glass.

“If you took the game as seriously as you took me and Beth drinking your vodka we would have actually won a game or two.” Bella said as she pulled Beth to the bar and poured the Gray Goose into two shot glasses.

“You don’t mess with a male’s liquor.” Vishous said with a grimace as he watched them once again pilfer his vodka.

Bella and Beth both rolled their eyes as they clinked their glasses together and downed the shots. The females made a face as the vodka burned down their throats.

Beth looked at Vishous as he took a sip of his drink. “How can you just sip it like that.”

Vishous shrugged his big shoulders as he tossed his pool stick to Butch who had caught it easily.

“You two ladies seem to be throwing down tonight. What’s doing?” Butch asked as he put his and Vishous’ pool stick onto the rack. Usually he would see the women drink wine, but this was the first time he had seen them drink the hard stuff. And they were drinking a lot of it.

“What? Are only you males allowed to get drunk?” Bella challenged as she gave Butch a hard stare. And he had to hand it to her because an apology was immediately on the tip of his tongue. Not a surprise really given that she was Zsadist’s wife. Z could give you a look that made your balls get real tight in anticipation of the damage he could do when he set his mind to it. Even now that he was happily married and had a daughter, when his eyes flipped to black, you watched the fuck out. It was any wonder his wife could make you think twice with just a look.

Beth answered his question, totally denying Bella the chance to give the male a hard time for his question. “Tonight Mary gets to pick the movie for girls night.”

Butch looked confused and looked at his roommate for clarification but Vishous was just as clueless as the cop.

Bella scowled at Beth, who was too tipsy to notice as she answered the brothers unspoken question. “Mary always picks very avant garde foreign films when it is her turn to pick the movie for girls night.”

Bella sighed. “As much as I love that female, those movies are so boring.” Her shoulders sagging at the thought of having to sit through another one of those deeply meaningful films that went right over her head.

Out of all the females in the house, Cormia and Marissa were the only ones who enjoyed the movies that Mary picked out, besides Mary herself, of course.

Bella and Beth and the other females sat through Mary’s movie choices without complaint because Mary did the same when they picked frivolous movies that annoyed Mary to no end. Tit for tat.

Only this time, Bella and Beth were going to have some liquor before hand to see if it would ease the pain of having to sit through another avant garde movie.

Of course at the rate they were going, it was probably more of a question of not if they were able to tolerate the movie any better but if they could manage to stay awake through the movie without passing out given that both females were already slurring their words.

Butch felt for the two females. Butch had made the mistake of offering to watch an avant garde film with Marissa. After the first half hour Butch was seriously considering hunting down the people who had made the film and beat them within an inch of their life with the DVD player with their movie still inside.

By the hour mark he decided he would go after the movie makers with the DVD player. By the two hour mark Marissa was standing in front of the DVD player, keeping Butch from taking it and talking him down from killing the movie makers, while at the same time he was explaining that given his homicide detective background no one would ever know who killed them.

After that fiasco Marissa made sure to keep all avant garde anything out of The Pit to keep her hellren from even thinking of going on any deadly rampages against those movie makers.

“I think you two are going to need more booze.” Butch said as he walked to the bar and poured the ladies another round of shots.

Vishous gave his roomie a hard glare at the fact that he was encouraging the females to drink more of his Gray Goose.

Bella gave Butch a thankful smile, as he was now back in her good graces. It took Beth two tries to grab her shot glass, but once she had it in hand, down the hatch it went, with Bella taking her own shot at the same time.

Bella and Beth both shivered as the shot burned down their throat.

“I hope this works.” Beth said with a grimace on her face from the taste of the alcohol.

“It has to.” Bella said with a look of determination. “But we should take a few more shots just to be sure.”

 

 XxX

 

All the females in the house were gathered in the billiards room sitting on the couches. All the females except Xhex of course. She didn't do girls movie night. Although she did occasionally show up if there was going to be an action movie on tap for the night.

An avant garde film was currently playing on the flat screen tv up on the wall, but no one was really paying attention to it because Bella and Beth were beyond hammered and proved to be more distracting (entertaining - at least to the females who were not a fan of the avant garde genre) than the movie.

Beth was laying on the couch with her head in Marissa’s lap. Cormia was sitting on the floor next to the couch her face level with Beth's.

“You want to go where?” Marissa asked as her blonde brows drew together in question.

“Tawo Bwll.” Beth answered.

“Taco Bell.” Jane clarified helpfully.

“What is a Taco Bell?” Cormia asked as she rearranged her lavender skirts as she got into a more comfortable position.

“The mostest wooderful pwace. Wheen yowr dwunk itsh the mostest deliciiious foowd. Nowt so much wheen sodden.” Beth nose scrunched up at that. “Sodden?”

“I think you mean sober.” Jane supplied with an amused smile. She was sitting with Payne who looked confused as to why Bella and Beth were acting and talking strangely, and Ehlena who hoped that her hellren would not find out about how intoxicated Bella got tonight because Rehvenge would take a pound of flesh from Zsadist for letting his sister get like this.

Beth snapped her fingers and pointed at Jane. “Sowber! Yeees. Thawts the wood I was loowking fow.”

“So the food is only good at this Taco Bell when you have had too much to drink?” Cormia asked, absolutely puzzled by the concept.

Beth nodded, as did Jane, because Taco Bell was damn delicious when you were drunk. Hell, even Mary would have nodded because drunk and Taco Bell were part of the American experience, but she was too busy with drunk Bella.

“Oh Mawy. I wove yooou so mwch.” Bella slurred as she hugged Mary tight, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

Mary was thankful that she was immortal because she was pretty sure if she had been human Bella would have squeezed her to death.

“Yow awr the moooost wounderfuwl Mawy ewer!” Bella said as she squeezed Mary once more.

Mary patted Bella’s arm as she tried to inch away from her. “Thank you Bella.”

“Noo, yow don't underswand. Yow hewlped my Z to wead and hewlped him to beee at ease.” Bella’s eyes started to water as she felt her heart clench and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. “Thawt’s whyz I woves yow.”

Mary smiled at Bella’s sweet sentiment and put her arms around her giving her a hug in return.

It was just moments after Bella started crying that Zsadist appeared in the doorway. A frown on his hard face as his concerned yellow eyes focused on his mate. Having felt Bella get emotional through their blood connection he immediately left to seek her out.  

“What's wrong? Why are you crying?” Zsadist asked as he came into the room.

“I wove Mawy.” Bella answered as she hugged Mary tighter causing her to squeak.

Zsadist was confused for all of the ten seconds it took to catch the heavy scent of alcohol coming off his shellan.

“ _Nalla_ , how much have you had to drink?” Zsadist asked, shaking his head at the state of intoxication his mate was in.

“More than enough.” Mary said ruefully.

“Yow shoood wove Mawy tooo” Bella said as she stood up, hauling Mary up with her, and then put one arm around Zsadist, while keeping her other arm around Mary and squished them all together in a group hug.

Zsadist froze for a moment before he put his arms around Bella and gently extracted her from Mary who immediately stepped back from Zsadist and Bella, keeping a safe distance incase Bella wanted to give her another bear hug or drag her into another group hug.

Before anything could be said or done Beth was suddenly at Zsadist’s side, taking Bella’s hand and pulling her away from him.

“Comme oowwwnn weeer gowing to Twco Ball.” Beth said as she took Bella’s hand and started towing her to the front door of the mansion where Cormia was waiting for them, as her curiosity about this Taco Bell was enough incentive to go with drunken pair.

“Fwitzy is gonna twake uws.” Beth said as she pulled Bella across the foyer, although not in a straight shot as the females were weaving quite a bit.

“Bwat I'm nowt done twelling Mawy I wove her.” Bella said as she looked sadly over her shoulder at the door leading to the billiards room.

“Yous cwans cawll her in the cawr.” Beth said as she dragged Bella through the front door, Cormia following behind them.

Zsadist was about to go after them but Mary stopped him with a hand on his arm. “They will be ok. Fritz and Cormia will look after them and the food will help sober them up.”

Everyone was quiet, as if absorbing the calm, now that the two drunk vampires were now out of the house. 

Calm until a shrill ringing interrupted the quiet room. 

Reaching into his leathers, Zsadist pulled out his cell phone and without even looking at who was calling answered it. “What?”

 Zsadist looking nonplussed as the person on the other side of the line talked. Z looked over at Mary and held the phone out to her. “It’s for you.”

 Mary scrunched her brows together in confusion as she took the phone from Zsadist and held it to her ear. “Hello?”

  _Mawy! I wove you!_


End file.
